Cassidy Teto
|} Cassidy jest klaczą i alikornem. Została stworzona przez Ѳzi'ego. Nawiązuje do wirtualnej piosenkarki Kasane Teto z programu do syntezy śpiewu o nazwie "UTAU". Nazwisko "Kasane" jest japońskie, (zapis w hiraganie: かさね) ma wiele znaczeń w języku japońskim. Między innymi są to: Rozdwojony dźwięk, ciężki dźwięk czy piętrzony dźwięk. Charakter Sama mówi o sobie, że jej charakter jest nudny jak flaki z olejem i nie warto doszukiwać się w nim czegoś głębszego. W rzeczywistości jest bardzo taktowna i serdeczna, spędzanie z nią czasu to zajęcie zajmujące, gdyż jest straszną gadułą, a jednocześnie potrafi zainteresować. Jej charakter wciąga, powoduje, że po krótkiej rozmowie ma się pewnego rodzaju niedosyt. Zdarza jej się być nieszczerą, głównie gdy nie chce kogoś urazić, ale też jeśli wstydzi się wyznać prawdę, bo jest dla niej za ciężka. Wstydzi się tego i czuje w głębi, że musi z tym walczyć. Jej znaczkiem jest koło ratunkowe. Zdobyła go bardzo późno. Jest to koło, które zdobyła w czasie gdy zajmowała się opieką nad grupką kucyków na obozie. Miała wtedy szesnaście lat i opiekowała się grupą klaczek, uratowała jedną z nich przed utonięciem. Klaczka zachłysnęła się wodą. Bardzo lubi opiekować się młodszymi, choć ma lekki wstręt do brudu, ale wbrew temu co sądzą inni nie jest to żadna obsesja. Zawsze stara się wybierać proste, bądź kreatywne zabawy jak: Gry w klasy, rysowanie czy malowanie farbkami. Widzi siebie świetnie w roli "au pair" choć nie sądzi, że może to być zawód z przyszłością dla niej. Czuje pociąg do gotowania choć często jej coś w kuchni nie wychodzi. Jest świetna w wyrobach cukierniczych. Uczy się o tajnikach kuchni włoskiej, lubi sobie żartować, że jej magia to sam ser parmezan i sos pomidorowy. Jej zdolności magiczne są gorzej jak średnie. Jest bardzo dumna bo opanowała czar dojrzewający owoce i warzywa oraz tworzący płomyczek, reszta to same podstawy. Jej moc skrzydeł wynosi 9,43. Historia Cassidy przez długi czas czuła, że jej róg to jakaś pomyłka, a także, że nie wyczaruje on jej dobrej przyszłości. Silnie pozytywny charakter i wiele dobrych dusz, które spotkała na swojej drodze pozwoliły jej się nie załamać, choć wiele razy było jej ciężko. Jej matka nie chciała wyznać dlaczego jest alikornem. Z jednej strony każdy plotkował, że służyła jako pani do towarzystwa u szlachty Canterlotu i zaszła w ciąże z jednym z tamtejszych alikornów. Matka nigdy nie potwierdziła tej wersji. Zawsze była wierna i uczciwa więc, albo tworzyła silne wrażenie wyjątkowo przyzwoitej klaczy lub mogło też do ciąży dojść wbrew jej woli czy jak ona sama twierdzi "Teto urodziła się alikornem z przypadku". W pierwszych dniach Teto, matka złamała jej róg. Nie czyniło to wielkiego problemu bo każdy wie, że młode jednorożce mają delikatniejsze rogi, w przypadku alicornów jest podobnie pod wieloma aspektami. Jednak rogu nie można łamać wiecznie, w pewnym momencie było to już nie możliwe dla spanikowanej matki, która po tym jak jej mąż to zauważył została wyrzucona wraz z małą Teto z domu. Matka całą winą obarczyła Teto, którą oddała do sierocińca w ich miejscu zamieszkania - Cloudsdale. Rodzina szlachecka z Canterlotu przygarnęła ją pod swoje skrzydła. Byli bardzo wyrozumiali i dołożyli wielu starań, by wiodła normalne dzieciństwo. Bali się powiedzieć jej prawdy o jej historii więc mówili, że są jej krewnymi, a rodzice opiekują się rodziną królewską do której Cassidy dołączy gdy tylko będzie pełnoletnia. Od tego czasu wiodła bardzo proste i szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Biegała po dworze wraz z innymi źrebakami, zdzierała sobie kopyta i strzepywała piasek ze swoich loczków. Zdarzało się jednak, że nie była ona tolerowana, a jej skrzydła doprowadzały do sporów. Często nie mogła się przez nie bawić z innymi kucykami (na przykład w skoki czy wyścigi gdyż sądzono, że oszukiwała wykorzystując skrzydła). Poznała także kucyka do którego uczucie dojrzewało wraz z wiekiem Cassidy. Niestety z wiekiem nie tylko to dojrzewało. Dojrzewali także rówieśnicy nie lubiący Teto, którzy wcześniej ciągnęli ją za włosy, nazywali nielotem i wytykali język, zaczęli sobie pozwalać na przemoc słowną i pogardę do wyjątkowej klaczy. thumb|Plik:ds ct.png|Cassidy i [[Death Star|Debo w dzieciństwie.]]Podobno klaczki dorastają szybciej od ogierów, Cassidy wierzyła w to od czasu gdy tylko poznała Debonaire, który kiedyś był dla niej jak brat a z czasem czuła, że skradł jej serce. Bronił on ją przed zaczepkami często narażając swoje zdrowie. Gdyby tylko było to możliwe Cassidy nie opuszczała by go. Była taka szczęśliwa, gdy tylko mogli razem gdzieś usiąść i spędzić trochę czasu, że chciało jej się śpiewać z radości, co też zdarzało jej się okazjonalnie robić. Chwile rozłąki były dla niej katorgą. Debo był świetnym czarodziejem, miał straszny potencjał magiczny więc osiągał wspaniałe wyniki na lekcjach czarów. Żeby tylko być przy Debo Cassidy spędzała noce ucząc się czarów, próbując zaklęć i dając z siebie czym się da. Było dla niej priorytetem by być razem z nim w klasie. On miał wspaniałe wyniki a Teto z trudem go nadganiała choć i tak była już lepsza od rówieśników. Pewnego dnia po powrocie z zajęć, Teto zauważyła swoją opiekunkę we łzach ściskającą plik kartek. thumb|left|Gdy dowiedziała się o przeniesieniu. Okazało się, że to biologiczni wujek i ciocia z Cloudsdale kazali oddać im Cassidy, która będąc jeszcze niepełnoletnią nie miała wiele do powiedzenia. Cassidy nie udało się ukończyć szkoły, spakować się czy pożegnać z przyjaciółmi. Została natychmiastowo przeniesiona do rodzinnego miasta. Do Cloudsdale Cassidy wróciła z żalem i złością. Czuła urazę do wujka za to, że wbrew jej woli ją tu ściągnął. Zajmowała się odtąd ich domem. Po kilku miesiącach odwiedziła stare miejsce zamieszkania i w pierwszej kolejności zaczęła szukać Debo, ale nigdzie go nie było. Słyszała plotki, że zniknął chwile po niej i popadł w depresje. Teto nie mogła sobie tego wybaczyć, często przyjeżdżała jeszcze do Canterlotu po tym wydarzeniu, lecz nie odnalazła ukochanego. Obiecała sobie, że jak tylko dorośnie zamieszka w Canterlocie. Praca Cassidy jest wokalistką w pewnym zespole. Początek jej kariery jest szerzej to opisany w odcinkach w których wystąpiła. Hobby *Śpiewanie to zajęcie, które ją odpręża jak i zapewnia rozrywkę. Za czasów gdy mieszkała w Canterlocie chodziła na zajęcia, by śpiewać w chórze. Potrafi śpiewać pieśni jak i popularne utwory. W późniejszych latach nauczyła się śpiewać w języku łacińskim i japońskim. Wystąpiła Odcinki *Przesłuchanie *Wyjątkowy bukiet Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze